


Comfort

by TheyCanHaveTheSex



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Licking, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex
Summary: Shego and Drakken's steamy plans take a slightly different turn when they're both too tired after date night. Fluffy, exhausted sex.Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on._   
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A birthday gift to[AMVWolfGirl](https://amvwolfgirl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Enjoy some simplicity and sleepiness.**
> 
> **  
> Please review!!!  
> **

* * *

##  _Comfort_

Shego lay naked on the bed, her legs apart and Drakken between them. He was also naked and propping himself up with his elbows on either side of her waist, his hands perfectly positioned to touch her breasts as he alternated between smiling at her contented face and staring down at the beauty of her form.

Shego yawned and curled her hands lazily around his elbows as she watched him. He twirled his index fingers gently around her nipples until they hardened into green peaks. As soon as her back arched in response, he removed his hands for several seconds before gently setting them over her breasts, enjoying their natural contours for a long moment before pressing into their softness. He kneaded, pushed, and rolled the tender flesh, enjoying both the look and feel and even more the way Shego began to writhe beneath his weight. Finally, he set his palms over her nipples until they had softened beneath the warmth of his hands into two tiny green pillows. And then he began twirling his index fingers around them again.

"Stop it..." Shego said with a hiss, gripping his elbows.

Drakken had worked her nipples back into peaks, and with a grin he lay his head down beneath her breasts and pushed one to his lips to kiss.

"Do you really mean that?" he said, glancing up toward her face with a soft smile. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew she could see his.

"...No," she admitted.

Drakken chuckled and pushed himself up again to repeat the cycle of teasing her that he was enjoying. He had lost count of how many times he had done it, but his wife's impatience was evidence that he was passing the point where she would continue simply letting him indulge himself.

They had set out that evening with the goal of having a night of romance. And their expensive, five-course, candlelit dinner and the hours of dancing that followed had been the perfect precursor to their present occupation. Except that they had both found themselves so tired upon arriving home that they had nearly given up the idea and gone to sleep. But Shego had insisted for his sake; he hadn't exactly hidden his excitement during their close slow dancing.

In retrospect it might have been slightly obscene, the pair of them pressed tightly together on the dance floor and not minding when a new song's tempo picked up. They always adjusted their steps accordingly, but he wondered now if it had been obvious to other couples that he had been hiding his arousal by pressing against her and causing her own to grow with their intimate rhythm. Not to mention how he'd massaged her rear when the lights had been dimmed and how she'd ground her hips even more firmly into his.

"Drakken!" she cried, her voice coming out as something between a choked sob and a whimper.

He had both of her breasts cupped in his hands, and while his thumb pressed and rolled over one nipple, his teeth were lightly pulling on the other. Her hips were bucking up into his stomach as he persisted in his teasing pursuits. He switched his mouth to her other breast, but before long he felt Shego's fingernails dig into his shoulders. It was but a moment later that her hands were under his arms and trying to drag him further up over her. But he had other plans.

He escaped her grip and scooted back on the mattress, running his hands up and down her thighs until one rested on her knee and the other on her hip. Then he brought his face down to the heat at her core.

"No!" Shego cried, her fingernails digging like fish hooks into his wrist. "Stop torturing me!"

He grabbed her hand with his free one and tried to pry her claws out of him as he ignored her protests and carefully executed a series of slow, very deliberate licks.

And then, he was startled into biting his tongue as her hips bucked against his chin. He sat up as he tasted blood and put pressure against the wound by pressing the injured member to the roof of his mouth. Shego, meanwhile, had her fingers stretched toward him and was grasping at the air. Drakken peered down at the sheen of sweat across her brow and where hair hair was beginning to stick to the nape of her neck.

Still putting pressure on his bleeding tongue, he grabbed one of her arms above the elbow, lifted her slightly off the mattress, swept her hair out from beneath her and to the side, and then after dropping her he began to crawl forward.

"Ohh!" she gasped in relief, just at his presence.

He hovered over her, his elbows and knees keeping him distant as her arms pressed against his back, trying to force him down. Her hips still gyrated and thrust upward, trying to make contact with him.

"You made me bite my tongue," he scolded her lightly.

"Stop teasing me!" she retorted, her eyes flashing in irritation.

"Hmmm..." Drakken pondered. He peered down between them to where her hips were still turning on the mattress. He grabbed the base of his erection and pointed it downward, hearing her breath catch as he did so. Her hips thrust upward...and just barely made contact at the tip where he remained hovering out of reach. Drakken chuckled at the furious look on her face.

Shego shrieked loudly in impatience, and a second later Drakken found himself shoved onto his back. And then his wife was on top of him, tight heat encompassing him, her hips grinding hard into his with her forceful, almost erratic thrusts while her fingernails dug into his chest. He lay back with a sigh and closed his eyes, simply reveling in the pleasure of their union, until he felt his mischievousness return amid his happiness and exhaustion.

He cupped her bouncing breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, smirking as her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him in a mixture of shock, yearning, and adoration. The wild shriek that came out of her then was followed by a long moan of pleasure as she collapsed atop him, her hips working ever faster and her hands holding his head as her fingers dug into his scalp.

He took the chance to quickly flip them, and he grinned as her fingernails moved to dig into the flesh at his back as he took over what she had started. He slowed the rhythm to be more steady and at a tempo he could maintain as sleepy as he was. But he thrilled in the way her hips still rose to meet his in small jerks, as if she couldn't get close enough.

He shifted his weight to get one of his hands on her breast again, and he felt her entire body spasm as he resumed the attentions of his thumb to the sensitive flesh.

"Ohhhh!" she half-moaned, half-cried. Her nails dug more tightly into his back. "Ohhhh! Ohhh, Drakken... Drakken..."

Whimpers joined her moans as he further relaxed their pace, but was still driven on by her unquenchable desire for him. He could never fully pull out as the answering thrust of her hips kept him half-sheathed in her heat, matching his speed, so that they were barely parted. He lifted his hips higher, resulting in longer, slower, more powerful thrusts that she still answered. He shifted his weight to the other side and grabbed her other breast.

"Unh... Ohh...Drakken..." she moaned. "You're so sexy."

"Sexy?" he gasped through a grin, almost laughing. He felt his energy waning already. They should have gone home sooner.

"Yes..." she breathed. Her fingers released their tight grip and she started slowly running her hands down his back, over the smoothness of his skin down to his rear, where the muscles contracted and released as he steadily moved in and out of her tight, hot core.

The sudden kneading of her hands into the flesh just beneath his rear gave him a second burst of energy. He used it to slightly pick up the pace as he attacked her neck with his lips, giving small nips up and down the tight muscle there. Her legs hooked around his and she started pulling them more widely apart with hers. It forced him into deeper, heavier thrusts that shook her frame as she finally began to relax, the fervid press of her hips turning into a gentle roll that was perfectly in time with his.

He curved his back almost painfully to get his lips down to her breast again while his thumb continued teasing one nipple, causing short spasms in her chest every few seconds.

"Oh Drakken!" she whimpered, suddenly releasing his legs as she brought hers up high to press her thighs into his waist. He slowed the pace again, and her arms slid up his back until one hand rested at the back of his head and her other arm lay languidly across his waist.

He set his head down next to hers on the pillow and slid a hand into her hair until he gently held the back of her head. He could feel the slight moisture of sweat at her scalp, and knew she was feeling the same at his neck and low back. He carefully turned her face toward him and she opened her eyes, smiling adoringly. He puckered his lips and raised his brow, eliciting a laugh from her before she brought her lips together with his in a warm kiss.

The kiss grew quickly into a fire, and Drakken rapidly forgot anything in the universe existed except Shego until she pulled out of the kiss suddenly. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized had fallen closed.

"You're bleeding," she said, looking at him in confusion and concern.

Drakken realized she meant his tongue, which she clearly discovered as her own had just slid against the fresh wound.

"You made me bite it," he reminded her.

Her expression fell to concern, but he smiled and gently massaged her scalp with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said.

"I know," he answered.

He kissed her softly again as he shifted his legs to a more relaxed position. With his weight fully atop her it forced him to slow the rhythm of his hips again.

"Dumpling..." he breathed against her lips as they softly pulled at his. "I'm tired," he said apologetically.

She pulled away just enough so he could see her, her nose resting aside his as he stared at her without focus. He looked at the familiar wrinkles at the corners of her eyes as she smiled, at her long, dark eyelashes, and the perfect green of her eyes.

"Mmh..." she hummed in contentment, moving her hand to his cheek.

"I'm very tired."

She moved her face back slightly to look at him, and an unspoken conversation passed through their eyes in an instant. Should they flip over so she could take charge? No, because she loved lying beneath his strength... And he loved covering her, making love to her. He had slowed his pace to almost a stand-still, both for how tired he was and the position they had chosen.

"Me too..." she said, lightly kissing him and then leaning back again as she yawned, her own exhaustion finally showing itself. "But I could do this all night."

Drakken grinned tiredly and leaned forward to kiss her again, the meeting of their lips soft and warm. The happiness in her eyes was all the motivation he needed as he determined what they should do.

"Okay," he said, pulling away to look at her as he grinned.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, and in a moment they were kissing with ardent passion, while the movement of their bodies all but stilled.

For hours they kissed, sometimes with fire, sometimes with the simple and gentle press of lips. And all the while they barely moved, writhing and undulating together in the most intimate of embraces that neither wanted to leave. Until finally, they soared together into the bright, warm bliss the union of their love brought.

Drakken was aware of Shego suddenly screaming his name, breaking what had been near silence, and he heard himself praising hers repeatedly as he moved on instinct, pushing as deep as he was able. One of Shego's legs fell over his sweaty ones while one of her arms slid off his back and dropped limp onto the mattress. The next press of her lips was shaky as she trembled beneath him.

He waited until he came back down to Earth from the indescribable pleasure she'd gifted to him, and then waited longer for her trembling to stop, which started anew each time instinct told him to thrust again. Finally, he tiredly began hefting his weight up to move off of her, but her legs quickly locked over his, anchoring him atop her and still pressed deeply inside. With a content sigh he gave in and carefully set himself down again. He let his fingers relax in her sweat-dampened hair, but then she weakly breathed a word against his lips.

"Blanket..."

Drakken opened his eyes and peered down by his feet. He grabbed their sheet and blanket with the toes of one foot and kicked them up to where they landed just below his rear. He reached down to grab the protective coverings and tugged them up over them and then collapsed again, still lost somewhere between his exhaustion and his euphoria. Shego gave a small whimper as his weight covered her again with less care than before, but she brought her arm up and dropped it over his back as his hand found her breast and massaged it gently.

"Drakken..." she breathed softly as her lips found his again.

When they parted he moved back just slightly to peer at her. Her eyes were tired, smiling, and intoxicated with love.

"Oh...Shego..." he murmured as he brought his lips to press gently against hers again.

Her warm embrace and her lips brushing his was the last he knew, as they soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
